Ice Man No More
by Watson'sGirl
Summary: What if John had another sister? The kindest of souls can break the hardest of hearts. Sight AU. Mycroft/OC. Rated T for some language, violence and sexual scenes, may go up in later chapters. Future Sherlolly (not until series 3)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sherlock, or its characters, they belong to their respected owners. I only own my OC and any other I chose to introduce on the future.**

**Hey guys, so I thought I would give writing a Sherlock fic another go as my first attempt didn't really turn out as well as I hoped.**

**I'm not promising anything spectacular but I hope that you like it.**

**This story is partly inspired by the star gazing scene from the film 'A Beautiful Mind', it's one of my all-time favourite films, and if you haven't seen it I strongly recommend it. Some of the scenes in this story will be based around some of the scenes in the film.**

**I'm still sticking to the series story line but adding in some scenes here and there. I would also like to apologize in advance if any of the characters seem OOC.**

**I'm not sure how fast paced this story will be, the romance should be reasonable paced but I apologize if things seemed rushed, after all Sherlock is a pretty fast paced show.**

**On top of this, I'm also working on another Sherlock fic, it's still a work in progress so it may be a week before it's up.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ice Man No More

John Watson rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. Trying to reason with the worlds only consulting detective was proving difficult.

"I said no John." Sherlock told him, again, glaring at him.

"For god's sake Sherlock, you're being unreasonable!" John retorted collapsing back into his arm chair, clearly exasperated.

"There is no need to be reasonable. I've already said no."

"Well Mrs. Hudson has already said yes." John shot back.

"And I'm saying no." Sherlock fought, biting on every word.

"Why?"

"I just don't see why she has to stay _here_"

"Because she just got a job at Scotland Yard and she has nowhere to go, Sherlock that's why. Is that a problem?"

"Yes." Sherlock sat up from his spot where he was perched over his microscope and peered at the Doctor. "Yes it is John, because she is a woman, and women are distractions. It's a known fact. She'll be _emotional_,_ annoying_ and constantly under our feet."

John stared at his flat mate in mixture of disbelief and disgust, he could not believe the words that had come out of his mouth just then. "One. That was impressively sexist, even for you." Sherlock scoffed at this. "Two. She won't be living _here_ with us. Mrs. Hudson has given her the downstairs flat."

"So she will be beneath our feet." Sherlock muttered to himself, he did not intend for the doctor to hear.

"Enough Sherlock!" John had had enough and now he was putting his foot down. "She's my little sister, so if I say she stays. She stays."

There was silence for a few moments, and John could honestly say he had never been so scared in his whole life, and he had been the Afghanistan. And outburst from Sherlock was the last thing he wanted right now.

"Fine." He scolded. "On your own head be it."

* * *

The train pulled up to platform six of London's King's Cross, its wheels squealing to a halt. Inside a young woman of 26 collected her bags from the holder by the main exits and stood on the platform.

Kate Watson had just moved to London from Edinburgh after being promoted to Detective Superintendent and reassigned to Scotland Yard. This was perfect for her, as her brother Doctor John Watson lived right in the centre of London and not too far from Scotland Yard.

Of course she would not be living there permanently, just until she found herself a place and got herself back on her feet. Besides, John already had one flat mate, a man called Sherlock Holmes. Kate knew all about _him_, she'd seen him in the news, her brother too, solving crimes and fighting criminals.

At 22, Kate had graduated from The University of Edinburgh with a masters in Criminology and Forensic Science, and by the age of 26 had risen through the ranks and earned a promotion to Detective Superintendent.

She had missed London. The hustle and bustle of its lively streets and its people, they were still as impatient and crowding as she remembered. Kate got into a cab and gave the driver her destination, "221 Baker Street", only to be stuck in the lunch time traffic mere minutes later. It was times like this that Kate was thankful that she had decided to sell her car before coming back. She had no need for it now that she was back in London. You could walk ten miles in the time you've moved five feet in a car.

"Baker Street?" The cabbie asked in the strong accent that Kate had always loved. "That's where that detective bloke lives innit? What's 'is name?" He thought for a moment, his eyes squinting behind his glasses. "Holmes. That's it. And the short fellow, erm, Doctor something. You a friend of theirs?" He asked looking in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah. You could say that." Kate smiled. Her big brother was well known through out the city seemed, famous even. It was funny how people still pointed out that he was a little shorter than the average man, mainly because she used to tease him something rotten when they were younger. Not that she was taller, in fact she was the same height.

Sometime later, almost forty-five minutes, the cab pulled up to Baker Street and Kate gave the driver the fare, plus an extra five pounds for having to drive through that nightmare of traffic. Ascending the few steps up to the black door, she used the brass knocker.

Within seconds of opening the door, Kate was ushered into the thin hallway by the landlady, Mrs Hudson, who was gushing about how lovely it will be to have another woman around the place. Mrs Hudson was an older woman, not too old, yet old enough to be her grandmother, with short brown hair that was ever so beginning to turn grey.

"John! You have a visitor!"

* * *

** A short chapter to begin with, just to see the response.**

**Later chapter will be longer.**

**-Watson'sGirl-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sherlock, or its characters, they belong to their respected owners. I only own my OC and any other I chose to introduce on the future.**

**Just so people know, this will not be a Sherlock/OC. It's a Mycroft/OC but with a very close Sherlock/OC friendship.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ice Man No More

Waltzing up the stairs, Mrs Hudson led Kate up the stairs to the door labelled _221B_. Kate suddenly felt incredibly excited, it was the first time in, god, eight years that she would be seeing John again. She could not believe that it have been that long, for not long before she went to university, John was deployed to Afghanistan, which worried her a lot. They wrote almost every week, but it didn't stop the constant feeling that the next time she saw him it would be in morbid circumstances. She shook the thought from her head, and remained thankful that he was home safely, even though he did get shot. But he was alive, ad that was what mattered.

"Hoo hoo" This made Kate laugh a little as Mrs Hudson knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a reply.

"There's a lovely young woman here to see you." Mrs Hudson said with a smile, she wanted to see his reaction when he saw his sister. Stepping into the flat, Kate scanned the room quickly. It was a decent size for a flat, quite dark too. The walls were painted a variety of dark browns, reds and purples and over on the far wall was an old fireplace made of wood and stone and above it on the mantel piece was a skull, a dagger pinning some letters to the wood, a standing clock and some loose change. Kate had learned to be extremely perceptive to her surrounds throughout her police training.

Turning her attention back to the arm chairs, she saw two men sitting in either of them. One was John, who was sitting reading the paper in the red chair with his metal crutch resting against it, and opposite him was a man who was aimlessly plucking at the strings of his violin. That must be Sherlock. He looked exactly like John had described him. Abnormally high cheekbones, piercing blue eyes with extremely pale skin and a sweeping cupid's bow.

John turned at Mrs Hudson's announcement. Kate smiled at him, he looked exactly the same as he did when he left, only now his normally sandy hair had a few stray strands of grey in, possibly from age or stress. His blue eyes widened as he clapped eyes on her and his straight mouth pulled into a massive grin.

"Kate!" He almost shouted and leapt from his chair to hug her, forgetting his crutch. Sweeping her up in a huge embrace, Kate laughed at how although he was almost nine years older than her, she appeared to be the elder.

"Hey big bro." She said, hugging him back twice as hard.

He pulled away and held her at arm's length, a mix of surprise and happiness on his face. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you were going to be here for another couple of weeks."

"I got an early reassignment. Thought I would surprise you."

Mrs Hudson was in the background, busying herself, making an extra cup of tea for Kate. Sherlock however, had still not moved or acknowledged her presence, or even blinked since she had entered the room. "Job well done." He laughed.

"Sherlock, do sit up and put down that blasted violin!" Mrs Hudson scolded him as she set down the tea set on the coffee table by the sofa. "You have a guest." Sitting down on the sofa, John limped to collect his crutch and joined her and made her a fresh tea. Sherlock had done as his landlady had instructed and had abruptly stopped plucking the string and placed the violin down on the side table next to him. He was now fixed on staring at Kate, which was quite unnerving.

"Young. Well ish. Probably about twenty two, twenty three. Graduated from university not too long ago, and looking at the slight tan of your skin more than likely somewhere warm or with a coast line, like Bristol or Kent. Your appearance alone can tell me your occupation. Blond hair, naturally curled, no colour added within the past six months, more or less, tweezed brows and the lesser than the norm make up that most woman wear, you've gone for eyeliner and lipstick whereas most woman wear about ten times that. So you care about your appearance, but not so much that it becomes an obsession, but still enough that you still care to look presentable. Possibly a teacher. You're obviously John's younger sister, all you have to do is look at the nose and mouth for any obvious signs of relation. More the fact that he has not stopped bringing you up in every conversation he feel necessary to have. And not to mention the height and weight, virtually the same as John, smaller than most women your age and a little heavier too."

"_Sherlock!_" John hissed, glaring at his flatmate.

But yet he pressed on. "By my pointing that fact out, I can sense some hostility in both you and John, judging by the way you've suddenly straightened up I'd say some _tragic _childhood memories are involved. Bullying more than likely, oh people can be cruel can't they?"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that had crept into the room. John was torn between glaring at his flatmate in disbelief or passing his baby sister apologetic glances on his behalf. Sherlock was still and emotionless. Had he even realized that he had just summed up her whole childhood in a single word? Bullying. All through her childhood, Kate was every bully's dream, she was not fat, but because she had freckles and braces and a liked to do thing like _read_, god forbid she liked to read, and the fact that she was not unhealthily skinny, people just seemed to target her.

"Yeah, they can." Kate said taking a sip of her tea before setting it down and standing from the sofa. "Thanks for the tea Mrs Hudson, but I think I'd like to unpack now." She said rather quietly and the landlady left the room to go and prepare Kate's flat for her. "Thanks for letting me stay John." She looked across the room as she made her way to the door. "And by the way Sherlock, I'm twenty-six, a graduate from the University of Edinburgh and I am not a teacher but a police officer." She approached the consulting detective and stood in front of him, he too rose to meet her, a sign of respect maybe?

_Wow_. Kate thought, she'd never realized exactly how tall he was. Now she knew how her brother felt. As he towered over her, she stuck out her hand. "Detective Superintendent Kate Watson."

John held his breath. His sister was never one for being tactful, in a way she was like Sherlock, once she got started there was no stopping her. Sherlock stared at her hand for a few seconds before finally taking her hand and slowly shaking it. "Sherlock Holmes - Consulting Detective."

And then she was gone, down the stairs to her new home, John turned to Sherlock and looked quite furious. And with good right to. "I don't know what the hell just happened but one thing Sherlock, that's all I bloody asked. All you had to do was to be nice or at least pretend to be civil. Can you not even manage that?!" And off he went, after his sister to make sure she was okay, as after all most people felt a little bit victimized after on of Sherlock's deductions.

John found Kate in the living room on 221C, unpacking her suitcase and sorting them into separate piles of clothing. He knocked on the door frame quietly and took one look at the expression on her face before moving to give her another hug. She did not look upset or even pissed off, in fact he couldn't exactly tell what she must have been feeling.

Kate sighed heavily as she rubbed his back, like he used to do to her when she was upset as a child, she felt exhausted from her long morning travelling and she was starving. "You okay?" John asked with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Surprisingly yes."

John held her at arm's length again and cocked a brow. "Really? Because most people who go through that" He pointed in the direction of upstairs. "Often feel like either killing him or running and hiding."

Kate laughed at this, she'd always loved how dramatic John could be. "Honestly, I'm fine. Yes it did annoy me how blunt he was but I still can't get over how he knew all that."

John shook his head. "I have no idea. Within seconds of meeting him, he could tell that I'd been to Afghanistan by my haircut and tan." They both laughed and Kate looked around at her new flat. It was nice. Lovely and homely. The walls were painted a pale yellow and green, with contrasting dark furniture. The living room was basically furnished, with a cream and blue fabric sofa and a matching arm chair with a dark side table and coffee table. The kitchen was quite small, but still large for the size of the flat, it was fully fitted with a fridge, cooker and counters; in the centre of the room was a round table with four chairs around it.

As she looked into her kitchen, she realized that she had no food what so ever. "I would offer you a cup of tea or a biscuit but I have nothing in."

John grabbed her coat and handed it to her, "Come on. Let's go for a coffee and a catch up, then I'll take you shopping afterwards." He help Kate with her coat before walking into the hallway to collect his from the hook by the front door.

"Give me a second John, I left my purse upstairs." Kate said as she was already halfway up the stairs. She entered the living room again and saw that it was empty, much to her surprise. Spying her purse on the coffee table next to her discarded tea, she grabbed it and made to leave but almost collided with a dark figure behind her.

"Oh sorry Sherlock!" Kate composed herself, smoothing a loose curl back behind her ear. "I didn't see you there."

"I realise now that my earlier actions were inappropriate and frankly uncalled for." He told her in a deep voice that surprised Kate, he did not look like his voice should be _that_ deep. "I apologize for that, and I suppose I should say that I am rather glad that you will be staying here."

Now that was a turn of events. Kate cocked her brow, "You are?"

"Of course." He stated in a matter of fact way.

"Are you just saying this because John shouted at you?"

"Partly." He stated before walking away and picking up his violin to play. Kate listened for a while, he was good, amazing in fact. She walled pulled back by John shouting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Shouting a goodbye to Sherlock, who was too busy composing and drifting around the room to acknowledge her closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sherlock, or its characters, they belong to their respected owners. I only own my OC and any other I chose to introduce on the future.**

**Thanks to XxXPixieDust005XxX, PrincessShoshana, xoxoChairGossipxoxo, VasilizaSnape, Wild Mustang of Freedom, bdw8033, Iris-Reid92, ChibiCheshire, romana45, The Goddess Of War Athena and HollyFire for following and favouriting.**

**Wow this got a much better response that I thought it would. Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed.**

**I want to get this out there pretty early. If anyone had any ideas of what they would like to see in this story, leave a review or send me a PM and I'll try my very best to include it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ice Man No More

John took Kate to the little café she had noticed, right next to Baker Street. Speedy's was a quite café, and the staff was friendly, especially saying as Mrs Hudson seemed to be the only waiting staff working that day. She was still gushing about having another female in the flat, and how it should do the boys some good.

"Listen." John said when they were sitting down at a small table for two by the window, with their cups of freshly grounded coffee. "Sherlock is" He thought for a minute. "Sherlock is Sherlock, that's all I can say."

"It's fine. You don't have to explain." Kate shook her head, it was true, and by what John had told her in their brief phone calls and email, and by what she had witnessed in the flat moments ago, there was indeed no other way of describing Sherlock other than 'Sherlock'. "Besides, he already apologized."

"He did? Really?" John looked almost surprised. "Wow, he's never done that before."

"What, he's never apologized before?"

"Not once in the past few month I've known him." Seriously? How can you go months without ever having to say you're sorry? "And he can be a right dick sometimes."

"He only did because you shouted at him." She told him, taking a drink, the mug warming her hands.

"Yes. Well, you're my baby sister. I'm not going to let anyone talk to you like that." Typical John. Always so protective over her. Of course he looked out for their older sister Harriet too, but they hadn't seen or even spoken to her in a long time. There was quite an age gap between Kate and her siblings, there was only four years in between John and Harriet but with Kate there was nearly nine between her and John and nearly fourteen in difference between her and Harriet.

"I think I handle it rather well, but thank you all the same." They sat quietly for a little while, the gentle buzz of conversation continuing around them. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you, how have you been?"

"Pretty good, considering." He hit his leg with his crutch. Kate remembered how ecstatic she was when she heard that John was coming home, but then how terrified and heart wrenchingly worried she was when she found out that he had been shot and was in need of surgery. He told her how his leg is a psychosomatic injury from his shoulder wound.

"So is it just the two of you living there?"

"Yes." John replied, eyeing her suspiciously. What was she getting at?

"Oh. I thought that maybe there was someone else. Girlfriend maybe?" She wagged a brow at her brother. When they were younger, before John joined the army, they used to laugh about how notorious John seemed to be with woman. Kate did not know what it was, but woman seemed to practically throw themselves at him. Perhaps it was the uniform.

"Oh. No. Well there was one woman I started seeing a few weeks ago, but she never made it past the front door." Kate gave him a confused glance over her cup. "Sherlock." He stated.

"Aw don't worry." She cooed. "You'll find someone."

John scoffed and sat back in his chair. "Come off it Kate. I'm an ex-soldier recovering from PTSD and a gammy leg. It doesn't exactly scream appeal."

"Well I look at dead bodies for a living but you don't see me complaining about being single."

"Shame. I remember how granddad would always call you his little heart-breaker. Said you would break the hearts and minds of hundreds of men."

Heart-breaker, that was their granddad's pet name for her. He always told her that she was going to grow and blossom into a beautiful woman with her blonde hair and shining hazel eyes. "Yeah? Well lately I've been getting the feeling that it's the other way around."

* * *

After John had taken her shopping, they returned to Baker Street where John was summoned up to his flat by Sherlock, who was complaining about his sock index being out-of-order or something along those lines, so Kate was left to put all her shopping away. She had stocked up on the necessitates, like fruit and vegetables, a couple of microwave meals for the late nights she knew were to come with working at Scotland Yard.

Learning about what it was like to live with Sherlock was certainly entertaining. John had told her about the time Mrs Hudson came running down the stairs because she had opened to fridge, expecting to find something to cook, but instead was unexpectedly greeted by a severed head staring at her with glassy eyes. Or the time when Sherlock made tea, which according to John he never did, and instead of a teabag there was a human tongue in its place.

She honestly didn't think that Sherlock was as terrible as people seemed to enjoy making him out to be. Sure she had found him difficult when she first met him, he was definitely a show off, he quite liked the attention. But she liked him. It would certainly make living here an interesting time, you'd never know what was around the corner.

A sudden and sharp knock on the front door made Kate jump and drop the box of strawberries she was placing in the fridge, sending them to the floor. Luckily, the box did not open so she quickly picked them up, realising that no one had yet to open the door, she put them on the shelf and opened the door to her flat. Another knock on the door came quicker than the last one, and still there was no sounds of anyone going to get it. "I've got it!" She shouted up the stairs. "Just because I live closest doesn't mean that I'm going to get it every time." She stated, more to herself than publicly.

Swinging open the door she saw a man, with brown and silver hair, quite tanned skin and kind eye, dressed in a suit with a long mac coat over it all. He was quite attractive, but in an older way. He looked confused that she was the one to answer the door. "Sorry." He said, almost leaning in the doorway. "Sherlock Holmes still lives here doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He's upstairs." She stood aside and allowed him to pass, shutting the door behind them. "I'll let him know you're here..." Kate paused waiting for him to tell her his name.

"Oh uh, Greg." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade."

"Detective Inspector? You don't happen to work at Scotland Yard do you?"

"That I do." He flashed her a toothy smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I've recently been transferred there for Edinburgh and it would be nice to at least know one person there." She told him only to be met with a blank expression. "Detective Superintendent Kate Watson" she replied with a smile, shaking his hand again.

"Ah so _you're_ the new DS, I've heard so much about. Well I hope you live up to your reputation Miss Watson." he smiled and they stood awkwardly close to one another in the tight hallway. "Hold on. Watson?" He asked. "No relation to John Watson I take it?"

"Younger sister." she said.

"Ah yes. I do recall him talking about you quite a bit over the past few weeks." Greg stated.

"That seems to be all he's been doing lately." Kate dead panned. "Well John and Sherlock are upstairs, but Sherlock was in a right state about his socks earlier so I'd best go and check the coast is clear."

Kate smiled at Greg, he was a nice man, not to mention good looking. _Stop it_ _Kate!_ She scolded herself. _He's your boss dammit! _Making a quick dash for the stairs, she rather gingerly knocked on the door to 221B with Greg right behind her. Literally right behind her.

There was some sounds of people shuffling around behind the door and then it opened rather suddenly to a rather flustered John, holding two pairs of mis-matching socks in his hand. "Kate. And Greg?" He looked from Kate to Greg and then to the socks before quickly tossing them to aside.

"Where?" Sherlock's voice came from across. Kate hopped on the spot, she hadn't even seen him standing by the window. He was by the window, staring out onto the streets below.

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens." Greg replied walking over to stand next to Sherlock by the window.

"What's new about this one? Obviously you wouldn't have come to me if there wasn't something different."

"You know how they never leave notes." Sherlock nodded. "Well this one did."

Kate heard Mrs Hudson shuffling around in the kitchen where she was busy cleaning up the mess that Sherlock had left that morning. Sherlock and Greg were still conversing indistinctly in the background, and Kate could only make out selected words. She was washing up the stacks of plates, stained with greasy take away food, when Greg stuck his head around the doorway to the kitchen.

"You had better come too, Superintendent." And with that he was out the door and down the stairs, slamming the front door behind him. Confused as to what was actually going on Kate walked back into the living room to find John sitting quite casually in his armchair and Sherlock spinning around the room looking rather happy with himself.

"Four serial suicides and now a note! It's Christmas!" Sherlock gleefully declared as he marched to the door for his long coat and scarf. Suicides? Yes, Kate had read about them, three people, four now, had been went to a place that they had no connection with whatsoever and killed themselves. Dreadful business it was. "Come on then!" Sherlock ushered John and Kate to the door practically throwing John's coat on his shoulder.

"You're just one big ball of excitement aren't you?" Kate said as he bustled them down the stairs.

John made sure to close the door to the flat behind him, and he remembered his cane this time. "You've seen nothing yet."

"Suicides? Four of them? There's no use sitting around when there's finally something fun going on!" Sherlock declared and spun round to march out of the front door.

Kate frowned. "Try to remember that people have died." It certainly wouldn't hurt to show a little respect. Kate quickly looked down at what she was wearing and deciding that a dress, tights and boots was not suitable for a crime scene, nor the weather, but it was clear that she did not have time to change, so she just went with it and pulled her blue blazer's collar up around her ears as she left the flat, the cold air biting at her skin.

Once outside, Sherlock had already flagged a taxi and he and John were already climbing in. Kate hopped in next to Sherlock and slammed to door behind her as John gave the driver the address. On the ride there, Sherlock and John kept her up to speed with the case.

"Victim number one." Sherlock declared, clapping his hands together once. "Sir Jeffery Patterson, a local business man, his body found on October 12th in an office on the other side of town to his. Victim number two, Jimmy West, teenager barely eighteen, found November 26th floating in a swimming pool. And victim number three, January 27th, Beth Davenport, a Junior Minister of Public Transport left a party where she was heavily intoxicated and was found in a portable loo on a building site eighteen hours later."

Kate felt like she should have taken all this down, but she had a good memory so found it easy to remember everything. Within ten minutes the driver pulled into the end of the street for it was as far as he could go. The street had been sectioned off by police tape and there were officers scattered around keeping the concerned residents away from the scene.

Approaching the tape, they were met by a woman with dark skin and frizzy dark hair. She saw them coming and straightened her shoulders and walked forward to meet them at the tape. "Hello freak. John." She 'greeted' them, staring at Sherlock.

"Donovan." They both replied, Sherlock gave a curt nod. "We're here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Why?"

"I believe we were invited."

"_Why?_" She sneered.

Sighing, Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I think that maybe he wants us to take a look." His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you know what I think don't you?" Donovan retorted, rearing up and folding her arms across her chest. Kate hadn't even spoken to this woman yet and she already disliked her, she wouldn't go as far as to say she hated her, but there was some severe disliking.

"Always Sally." Sherlock mocked a smile and lifted the police tape for John and Kate to duck under. She allowed John to go through no problem, but stopped Kate. "Who's this?" She extended her arm across Kate's chest, preventing her from getting past.

"Kate Watson. Sally Donovan." Sherlock flicked his hand between them. "Old friend."

Kate watched as Sally looked at her and John, obviously trying to make a connection between the two Watsons. "He's my brother." Kate interjected. "Just thought I'd save you the trouble of asking."

Sally turned to John. "I never knew you had a sister."

"Yes, and she's with us." John said and grabbed the tape to lift it for Kate to duck under, but Sally pushed it back down.

"I let him" She pointed a skinny finger at Sherlock "bring you in as a colleague. But I have to draw the line somewhere, he can't have two colleagues!" Kate was beginning to get annoyed with this woman, and she could tell that John and Sherlock were to, so she took her police badge from her pocket, just as her phone rang.

Flashing her badge to Donovan, she answered her phone as if she was on duty. "DS Kate Watson." On the other end was a serious sounding woman who introduced herself and Chief Superintendent Susan Kelly. She then went on to apologised for dragging Kate in early but there was a suspected security hacking that had taken place at an apartment a few streets from where she was now. Again she apologised, saying that she would appreciate the extra help.

Kate told her that she would be there in fifteen minutes tops and hanging up she shoved her badge and phone back into her blazer. "Looks like you two are on your own. I've got another crime scene a couple of streets down."

"Another suicide?" Sherlock asked, suddenly perking up.

"No, a security hacking." She said and saw his shoulders drop, he was clearly upset that someone had not died in the past few minutes. "You two get a body and I get a nerd kid with his laptop."

"I could give you a ride there, if you want." Kate heard Sally say, rather unexpectedly. Perhaps she had come to realise that Kate was in fact her superior and it scared her a little.

"Thanks. It's not too far." Kate gave Sally the address and climbed into her marked car as Sherlock and John went to have a look at their suicide. It only took five minutes to get to the scene, but it was a long and silent trip, and Kate was thankful to get there.

Arriving at the scene she was greeted by a very young-looking man, barely in his twenties, he introduced himself as Miller, no first name. He led her towards the building where they had found the suspect in the basement. Passing a police car, Kate saw a man with dark hair and dull eyes, must be the suspect, leaning against the inside window, his breath steaming up the glass. His eyes were glassed over and lost, yet he was responsive, sitting up as she passed, his eyes following her.

As she entered the apartment and got her first initial sweep of the area, it was a mess, there was pieces of paper scattered all over the floor, and many more attached to the walls with red string leading to different locations all over the country, there were newspapers clipping of article concerning certain MP's and the Prime Ministers. But the good thing was that none of the notes lying around had any threat of an attack as far as she could see. In the centre of the room was a single brown desk, with a black office chair lying on its side next to it, and on the desk was a laptop with a wireless mouse sitting next to it. The windows had been boarded up and then taped over, whoever was in here made certain that no one knew he was there.

The laptop was a standard one, silver and the type you would use for browsing more than anything. That was a dead end straight away, for the screen was cracked and the keyboard was smoking slightly. The hacker must have known that the police were on to him and destroyed the hard drive. Looking closer Kate noticed that it was wet, as if water has been thrown on it for good measures. And sure enough, on the floor was a broken glass, six pieces in total and they were still in good enough condition to be put back together. Standing straight, she waved a forensics officer over. "Can I get this processed and dusted for prints?" He nodded and collected the pieces, putting them into a zip lock evidence bag.

Miller approached her, handing her another evidence bag containing a dark green leather wallet. It was in pretty good condition, reasonable priced, only the leather across the spine had begun to split, due to over use. "One wallet belonging to a Mr Adam Wickham." He told her, pointing to the drivers license lying lose in the bag. The picture was faded and scratched, not suitable for use, and she couldn't make out the picture.

"Is that our man outside?"

"Yes ma'am, caught him hiding under the desk, rocking back and forth and screaming a whole load of nothing."

"What was he saying?" She asked him, handing the bag over to a passing forensic officer.

"He said 'They'll kill me now. They'll kill them too.'"

Kate now knew two things. One, either this man is delusional or the victim of an extremely dangerous blackmail, and whoever was behind it was using someone else as bait. Two, she needed to find out who 'they' were, and find out why they were hacking into London's security, and for what purpose.

It was then that Chief Superintendent Kelly approached her. Kelly was in charge of this crime scene, but she had listed Kate as the operator of the case. "Evening, Detective Superintendent, I'm the Chief Superintendent at the Yard." She shook Kate's hand. "I hope you don't mind starting a few weeks early, but when Lestrade told me you were in the area, I had to get you on board. I've heard positive things about you Watson."

Kate smiled and politely shook her hand. Kelly was a tall woman, maybe around five foot nine, with black hair pulled back into a neat tail. For such a high ranking official, she must have only been in her thirties. "It's no trouble, it keeps me busy."

"Right." They dropped hands as Kelly spoke. "I've done a door to door sweep of the area and the neighbours say that this place has been empty for the past few months and then suddenly, around four days ago, our suspect is seen coming in and out of the residence."

"So he just showed up one day out of the blue?" Kate picked up as old magazine, with the coupon for a sports gym membership cut out of it.

"A squatter maybe? Homeless?" Miller spoke up.

"Not likely. This magazine was issued three days ago, the magazine itself is nearly five pounds, plus there is a coupon for a twenty pound monthly gym membership. So he has to be earning some money." She turned to Miller who was still holding Mr Wickham's wallet. "Can I see that for a second?" He handed her the leather wallet and checked the main compartment, finding nothing she opened up the smaller pocket inside and pulled out the magazine coupon along with a loose key. "Not homeless after all." She said as she dropped the key and the coupon into separate evidence bags.

"I'll run his name through the database back at the Yard and see what we can dig up." Kelly took the bag with the key in and observed it closely. "It's worn, so it's been used a lot."

"See if you can manage to pull up an address for Mr Wickham. This may be his house key, which would help us a lot."

"We also traced his phone and its memory card and found that in the past four days he has made 13 calls to an unidentified number and has received five from the same number."

"It's only that number he contacts?" She nodded. Kate frowned, this was strange but it was a lead. "Can we get a trace on it?"

"Tried that, got nothing, not even an estimated location. It's a dead end."

"Maybe not." Kate stood from where she was crouching by the desk, looking to see if there had been anything stuck to the underside of it, but found nothing. "We need to interrogate Mr Wickham as soon as possible."

"It may be some time, he is under the influence of both alcohol and substances that are unknown." Kelly told her.

"Okay. Well let him sleep it off in the holding cells." She checked her phone and found that she had two new texts, one received right after the previous.

_Baker Street. Come if convenient. – SH_

She scrolled to the next.

_If inconvenient, come anyway. – SH_

"Look, I've got to run." She pushed her phone back into her blazer pocket. "Get someone to contact me as soon as he is awake and eligible for interrogation." Kate said over her shoulder as she made a quick exit from the room. "We need to find out who he is and who that number belongs to."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sherlock, or its characters, they belong to their respected owners. I only own my OC and any other I chose to introduce on the future.**

**Thanks to for firelily002, Angelforever06, lelodixon, VioletErin.26, erobin, lilmarie, Readergirl99, StabWithASmile, kie1993, CHSShortie, wildarms17 and MewMewAnimeFreak following and favouriting.**

**It's time to meet Mycroft!**

**Transcript courtesy of Ariane DeVere**

**Enjoy :)**

Ice Man No More

After failing to flag a taxi, it was expected of a Friday night in central London, Kate was forced to walk the forty five minute journey back to Baker Street. She finally arrived there at around eight thirty. It had been none stop for her all day, in the past twenty hours or so she had moved to the other side of the country and had been to two crime scenes, it was safe to say that she as exhausted and she had every intention of having a hot shower, maybe order some food and having an early night.

She came to realise that that was not allowed as she hadn't even made it to the steps outside before Sherlock and John came out of the front door pulling their coats on their backs. "Where are you two off to?" She asked only have her shoulders grabbed by Sherlock who spun her around, making her walk in the direction he and John were headed in.

"Northumberland Street."

"Okay." Kate strained, pushing his hands from her shoulders and dropping back to walk behind him with her brother. "Why?"

John shrugged his shoulders, he too clearly did not understand what was going on. "Sherlock thinks that the killer will be there."

"Again, why?"

"Because I had John text him telling to meet us there."

Kate couldn't believe it, he had gotten John to text a murderer and plan a little get together. "You had him text a murderer!" She said a little too loud, catching the attention of a group of girls walking past who turned and gave her a rather disgusting look. "And now we're going to meet him?"

"Not us. Jennifer Wilson." replied Sherlock.

"Who's Jennifer Wilson?" She asked John as it would be easier getting a half decent answer out of him. John told her about the body at Lauriston Gardens. Jennifer Wilson, a media reporter in her late thirties who had travelled to London from Cardiff that day and was found by a couple of kids hanging around the building. She was a serial adulterer with a string of lovers. Which meant that there would be a string of suspects too.

They continued walking down the busy high street, Sherlock was still shooting of quick fire questions, more to himself than to anyone else. "This is his hunting ground, right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know his victims were abducted, that changes everything. Because all of his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded places, but nobody saw them go." Falling in step behind, Kate and John were finding it difficult to keep up, especially John as he could not move as quick as he would like to with his crutch and it didn't exactly help that Sherlock was stalking ahead weaving his way around people with his hands pressed to the side of his head as he tried to keep a train on his thoughts.

"Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed wherever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?"

John looked at Kate, a little lost at to what he was going on about. "I don't know. Who?"

Sherlock paused momentarily, having a quick glance around the streets before shrugging and continuing on. "Haven't the faintest. Hungry?" Removing his fingertips from his temple, he led John and Kate towards a small restaurant in the middle of a busy stretch of pubs and takeout. Once inside, the waiter standing in the doorway gestured them towards a reserved table by the front window, the owner must know Sherlock for him to have a reserved table.

It was a lovely little place, quite small but with a lot of seating space. She, John and Sherlock had been sat in the far corner of the restaurant, well away from the other customers, which was probably best for Sherlock, he was still completely focused on the case, delving deep into the depths of his mind palace, at least she thinks that what John called it.

Not long after they were seated a man with a low grey ponytail came over and shook Sherlock and John's hand and gave Kate's a kiss. Kate learned that Sherlock had gotten this man, Angelo the owner, off of a murder charge, granted he had proven him guilty of another crime but he saved him from a life time of false imprisonment. They ordered their food, which was on the house as we were with Sherlock.

"So, how was your crime? Security hacking wasn't it?" John asked, taking a mouthful of his pasta dish.

"Yeah, we were lucky he was apprehended before he even had a chance to activate the system one hundred percent. If he did then he would have had access to every single phone, computer, and television and security camera around the city."

Their conversation was rather rudely interrupted by Sherlock who was holding his hand up as a signal for them to be quiet. "Look, across the street." He was sitting full swivel in his chair staring out of the bay window. Kate turned also and followed his glance, at the end of the street was a black London cab. Its engines were still running and she could see that there was both a driver and a passenger in the car, but no movement. "No one getting in. No on getting out."

"Why a taxi? Oh, that's clever. Is it clever? Why is it clever?" Sherlock was talking to himself again, it was a rather annoying habit and yet fascinating at the same time to see exactly how his mind processed his thoughts.

John had now also turned around. "That's him?"

"Don't stare." Sherlock snapped.

"You're staring." retorted John.

"All three of us can't stare." Sherlock pushed his chair back and pulled his coat from the back of it simultaneously. He was already out of the door before John and Kate had done the same and caught up with him.

The three of them stood side by side on the pavement staring at the taxi. The passenger inside seemed to sense them and turned, his eyes locking on them. He then turned back around and the taxi began to pull away, driving their potential killer away. Rather stupidly, Sherlock tore off after the cab, completely forgetting the road in front of him, he sprinted forward and seconds later a car slammed it breaks, stopping a mere inch from Sherlock.

Kate and John followed suit, and passing the vehicle Kate apologized for Sherlock and ran to catch up with John and Sherlock who were standing and watching the taxi drive further into the distance. "I've got the cab number."

Kate knew that even with the memory of the cab number, the killer would be long gone by the time they traced and located the cab.

"Good for you." said Sherlock, as before he had his fingertip pressed tightly to his temples, his eyes closed and his head was twitching slightly from the to right. Kate was already trying to maintain one step ahead of the killer, trying to figure out where he could be going and what his motive was. Suddenly Sherlock took off again.

Kate groaned and started after him with John hot on her heels. "Does he always do this?" She asked as followed Sherlock around a corner and into an alleyway.

"Yeah. Although he usually gives a heads up." John puffed beside her, they were managing to keep up with Sherlock as they went on a wild goose chase around the city, ducking into alleyways, up spiral stair cases and across the rooftops. Kate wasn't a fan of height so when they were running full speed across the roofs of a five storey building, getting closer and closer to the ledge, she panicked and as a result ended up missing her landing on the other side of the gap, and she tripped, hitting the gravel stones and skinned her knee.

"Shit!" She hissed through the sharp stinging sensation that washed across her knee. It wasn't too bad, but there was blood. After hesitating on the other side, John jumped across and the race was back on.

Back on the safety of ground level, they ran through more alleyways and back streets before finally catching up with the cab. Well more like it hit Sherlock, but pure luck or a genius planned route she did not know. Pulling open the cab door Sherlock scanned the passenger as the driver objected and asked what was going on.

"It's standard procedure." She told him.

She went to the back of the cab to get a look at the passenger for herself.

"Sherlock. It's not him." Kate said stepping away from the cab.

"What?"

"It's not him. He has a suitcase!"

The man's suitcase was resting by his feet. Sherlock turned the label over and observed it. "LAX. Flew in this morning." Frustrated, he slammed his hand on the roof of the cab, startling the passenger, who was watching Sherlock, looking very confused.

"Sorry. Are you guys the police?" He asked in a strong American accent with his false white teeth shining through his lips.

"Yeah." Sherlock lied, somehow producing a warrant card from his pocket and flicking it in the man's face much too quickly for him to get a good look. "Everything alright?" The passenger nodded an unsure reply.

"Great. Welcome to London." and with that Sherlock slammed the door to the cab and waved the driver on. He, John and Kate stood in the road and watch the can drive away slowly and stop at the road works traffic light at the top of the street.

"Not our killer." John summed up, still out of breath.

"Wrong country. Good alibi." Sherlock flipped the warrant card close and went to put it back in his pocket but John was quick and practically snatched it from him. "When did you get a warrant card?" he asked opening it and Kate peered over his shoulder to get a look. "Detective Inspector Lestrade?"

"You stole a DI's warrant card?"

"Yes. I pick pocket him when he's annoying. Which is most of the time."

Kate just happened to glance back up the bank, wondering if the cab had gone. It was a good thing she did or they would have never seen the patrolling police man approaching them. "Well. Shit."

"I've just had a gentleman stop me and inform me that this man." He pointed at Sherlock. "Stopped and searched his cab."

John was about to explain, but Sherlock stepped in. "Yes. We are in the middle of a very important murder investigation. So would you kindly sod off?" God dammit Sherlock! Not helping.

"Alright, I want to see you identifications. Now." He said glaring at Sherlock.

Kate knew all too well that Sherlock would be arrested for stealing a police badge, and probably John too although he had his army identification it didn't qualify him for police duty, so she quickly flashed him her badge before they got into any more trouble.

"Apologies Detective Superintendent. But I still need to see your friends' badges."

Now they were for it. She turned over her shoulder, not knowing how they were going to get out of this one. John could possibly get away with just a warning as he still had is army credentials, but Sherlock would not be so lucky. It certainly didn't help that as soon as Sherlock realised that he was in trouble, he took off down the street with John hot on his heels.

"Of course." She muttered with a roll of her eyes and tore off after them, ignoring the angry shouts of the officer behind her.

They ran back to Baker Street. Five years on the force and Kate couldn't remember that last time she had run that much. As John unlocked the front door, Kate heaved against the railings trying to catch her breath. She had a bad feeling when her phone rang in her pocket.

As expected it was CS Kelly. She informed her that the suspect had been cleared of any drugs or alcohol and was demanding to speak to Kate.

"I'm beginning to think that I'll never get back in my flat."

While Sherlock and John's case seemed to be at a loose end, Kate's case seemed to be making some progress. After going through their records they learned that Adam Wickham was unemployed, unmarried and no children, with no former arrests or cautions.

Kate only hoped that the interrogation came up with some more conclusive.

"Hello Mr Wickham, I'm DS Watson the investigating officer of this case." She pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of the table and placed the tape recorder on the table in front of her. She saw his eyes flicker to the recorder and then back at her. "It's standard procedure. Everything that is said in this room must be kept on record." Kate spoke softly as he seemed agitated by something, possibly her presence.

With the tape recorder set up and operating, Kate set about the standard procedures - stating the date and time, her name and title and the suspect's full name. She began by showing Mr Wickham the evidence they found at the scene.

"For the benefit of the tape I am showing Mr Wickham item number one." She pushed the bag containing the gym coupon, and awaited any reaction. There was none. "A coupon, dates two days ago, for a gym membership totalling twenty pounds." There was still no reaction. Nothing, not a change in posture or even a blink.

"We found your wallet. It was empty, as was your coat and you bank accounts, all four of them. You don't have a penny to your name. Where were you planning on getting the money from?"

No reply.

With a sigh Kate glanced behind her at the one way mirror behind her, where she knew Chief Superintendent Kelly would be watching. Facing forward, she slid another plastic evidence bag across the table. "For the benefit of the tape I am now showing the suspect item number two. A single gold key. Does this belong to you?"

He nodded. Finally, a response. It was progress. "Can you tell what this is a key for?"

He shook his head. "This key was hidden in your wallet, as you're telling me you have no idea as to what it does?"

No reply.

She had to try a more blunt approach, it could go either way or back fire on her, but it was worth a shot. "You said that they were going to kill you." There. For the briefest of moments, Kate saw a flicker of emotion on his face. Was that fear she saw? "Who is they?"

Mr Wickham remained silent and whatever emotions he was portraying were soon gone too. "You also said they'll kill them too. Who were you talking about?"

Silence.

"Adam." She spoke low, trying to coax him from the wall of isolation he had surrounded himself with. "If you know that something has happened or is about to happen to someone, you need to tell us. We can help you."

When he didn't reply for the sixth time Kate could feel herself becoming agitated, and she didn't like how that felt which made her feel it even more so. "You do understand why you are here?"

No reply.

"Oh come on. You and I both know why you are here. Everything will be a hell of a lot easier if you simply co-operate with me."

Nothing.

Whoever he was working for must have some pretty big secrets that he doesn't want getting out, because she was getting nothing out of Mr Wickham. He was really trying her patience now, and Kate did not have much patience.

"Mr Wickham." She stressed, standing and moving round to sit on the edge of the table and leaning down to talk slowly to him. "You asked to speak to me. I'm sitting right in front of you and yet you haven't said a single word."

Mr Wickham sneered and raised his head to stare at Kate. His eyes were dark and heavy as they roamed her face. Still he said nothing.

"Okay." She sighed, standing from the table. Before she could continue she heard the sound of metal scraping against the floor and she had not time to turn around before she was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall, her face pressing to the cold wall, hard.

Kate managed to shout for back up, as the breath was crushed from her lungs. The man had a vice grip on the wrist that he had pinned behind her back, its muscles straining. His other hand was tightly wrapped around her hair.

As soon as it happened, his grip was gone and she practically fell backwards by the force which his hand was ripped from her hair, he must have taken some strands of it with him. In the one-way-mirror in front of her, she could see Kelly behind her, as well as two officers who had the man lying on the floor and were in the process of slapping handcuffs on his wrists. As well as their presence, Kate sensed another, and turned around to see another man, on who she did not recognise.

"Take him back to custody!" Kelly yelled over the detained man's shouts as he was dragged away. "We can add assault of a police officer to his charges too."

Kate was standing rigid against the mirror, trying to put on a brave face but inside she was screaming. She didn't even realise that Kelly had a hold of her arms and was speaking to her.

"Kate." She gently shook her, trying to snap her back to reality. "Kate, are you alright?"

She tried to focus, blinking rapidly. "No. Not really." Her voice cracked, it was barely a whisper. "But then again I should be used to that."

"Well it doesn't look like he's going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Why don't you get yourself home." It was an order more than a question. And quite frankly, Kate did not have the energy to argue with her.

She was still curious about the man who had come in with the CS. He was quitw tall and very well groomed in a light brown three piece suit with a white round collared shirt and a wide red tie. His hair was an unusual shade of red, it was so dark that at first she had thought it was brown; it was parted at the side and swept over to the right and then back over into a swirl. His blue eyes and pointed nose sat beneath his arching eyebrows and his thin lips turned down ever so slightly at the corners.

In answer to the Kelly's statement, Kate nodded and made for the door. She made it as far as the door to her office before she felt her knees begin to shake, as did her hands, the adrenaline from moments ago had vanished. Just as she thought she would collapse, a sturdy hand found its way to her elbow.

"Calm yourself." A voice came from behind her and turning, she found it to be the same man who was in the interrogation room. "Breath in through your nose and out with your mouth."

Without a question she did as he instructed and after five deep breaths, her head cleared and her breath steadied and she didn't feel as weak.

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking down at his hand that was still resting on her elbow. Sensing her glance the man quickly withdrew his hold. Kate didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful so she extended her own hand, fully intended for him to take.

"Detective Superintendent Kate Watson."

At the sound of her voice and her name she saw his brows pinch together for the briefest of moments as he accepted the gesture. "Mycroft Holmes."

Holmes? He couldn't be a relation to Sherlock. Could he? He certainly didn't look anything like him. Sherlock had a very prominent face, high cheekbones and a sweeping cupid's bow, not to mention the jet black curls whereas Mycroft had a rather dipped and straight nose, small and straight mouth and short red hair. _I could just ask him_ she though _No. Best not._

"If the police have finished their initial investigation Detective, may I offer you a ride home? You've had quite a scare and I have a car waiting outside."

Kate was unsure. She didn't know anything about Mycroft Holmes, except that with a name like Mycroft he must have had something to do with Sherlock. But with her legs still shaken, she gratefully accepted.

Outside, there was a sleek black Jaguar parked out front, it was an impressive car, very official. As his driver assisted Kate into the back of the car, Mycroft turned to her, his face still serious. "Where would you like to go?"

"Baker Street." She said, giving him the exact address. "221 Baker Street."

The car ride was a silent one. The only sound was of the engine and the faint clicking of the keypad of Mycroft's phone as he shot off some texts. With the traffic it was about half an hour before they pulled up to Baker Street. Mycroft's driver opened Kate's door, and stepping out she rummaged for her key in her inside pocket. She turned to thank Mycroft for his kindness and for helping in the interrogation room, only to find him standing on the pavement beside her.

"Saying as you were just attacked, I would feel far more content to see you get home safely." He said as he walked up the few stairs to the front door. "I'm sure I will be fine." She said and followed, unlocking the front door and held it open after her for him to follow. Closing the door soundlessly, she turned and saw Mycroft standing against the wall by the stairs.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door." Mycroft said nothing, he simply smiled, granted it was barely noticeable but it was a smile. Kate gave him a questioning look when he made no comment. He was a strange man, but after his kindness she could not just escape inside and close the door on him. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

"I'd like that." He replied and follow Kate into her flat. She turned the lights on and instantly regretted not cleaning up before she left. There were boxed everywhere, on the table, the counters and the sofa. She quickly busied herself making room on the sofa for her guest to sit.

"I should probably thank you for stepping in back there. I've never had a panic attack that bad before." She took her blazer off on her way to the kitchen, placing it on the table and unknown to her, her warrant card fell out of the pocket and onto the floor.

"It was no trouble on my behalf." He gave a small, barely unreadable smile as he handed her badge over catching her full name as he did. _Katherine E Watson._ "On the rare occasions that my presence is required, I don't recall ever seeing you there."

Kate came back into living room skillfully carrying two tea cups in one hand and the pot and milk in the other. "I just transferred, well I got reassigned a few weeks ago. I wasn't meant to be starting until the end of the month. But it seems that the criminals of London had other ideas." She placed a tea cup on the table in front of Mycroft and the other for herself next to it. "If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing at the Yard?"

"I maintain a minor role in the British government so when I received a call saying that the nation's security was under threat naturally I had to see for myself what exactly was going on."

Kate finished pouring the tea, before realising that she had no sugar for herself. "Do you take sugar with your tea?"

"Two, please."

"I'll have to go and get some from my brothers flat."

"Does your brother live with you?"

"Not with me, but rather above me. It's just temporary. I was planning on staying in a hotel or something until I got myself sorted with a place of my own, but he worries you see." And for what felt like the tenth time that day, her phone rang. Begrudgingly she pulled it from her blazer on the table. "Sorry do you mind if I get this?"

She answered it and she could barely make out Lestrade's voice over the blaring police and ambulance sirens. "Kate, it's Greg. You need to get to the Roland-Kerr college."

"What's happended?"

"There's been a shooting. John and Sherlock were involved."

Kate's breath hitched and stuck on her throat. "Wh-wh-what happened, are they alright. I-I mean are they hurt?" At her sudden panic, Mycroft had stood from the sofa and was standing beside her, ready to steady her if another panic attack arose.

"I've just gotten here. No one's came out yet, and we're not being told anything, we're completely in the dark."

Kate hung up the phone, numb. He glanced up at Mycroft, she hadn't acknowledged him standing next to her. While trying to keep as calm as she possibly could to stop herself from shutting down, she apologised for her state and explained what had happened.

"We can take my car." He said, pulling out his phone and firing off a text in less than ten seconds. Not a minute later they were back inside the Jaguar and racing through the traffic to the scene.

The ride to the scene was another silent one. Kate was too worried about John to think of anything else, she knew he was okay he could look after himself but she was still entitled to worry.

Pulling up to the college, there were police cars and ambulances crawling the place. She was out of the car before it had even stopped, she threw a thank you over her shoulder to Mycroft as she ran to the ambulance where Lestrade was standing next to Sherlock who was sitting in the back of the ambulance wrapped in an orange blanket.

She began to panic as she did not see John. Her knees felt weak as she tried to run to the ambulance without falling. Kate was no more than three feet of the way when a paramedic crossed in front of her, wheeling a stretcher that was carrying nothing but a closed black body bag.

She prayed that it wasn't her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sherlock, or its characters, they belong to their respected owners. I only own my OC and any other I chose to introduce on the future.**

**Thanks to Maraudersliveon412, pinkspring101, Lawrain, tonjethealien, UnDecidedMel, Vulcanlover12, Barfussprinzessin, The-Gothic-Princess1, StarlightWolf15, bookaddict616, JustAGirlWhoLovesToRead, Her Grace the Duchess, ElijahMikealsonfan, Ryanrene97, BlueEarings, Kristene107, kskittles, ItsTheCatsPyjamas, midnight1221, Jordan Lynn 7, KathyBW, N3vermore97, Sanqvi, spiritofawatergoddess, Hermione Voldemort Riddle, WhiteDemoness11, Peaceful Death, EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918, crumpdoreen and .Razorblades for following and favouriting.**

**Transcript courtesy of Ariane DeVere**

**After much debate (mainly with myself. In my head) I have decided to include a god dosage of Sherlolly through out the story. Yes it will be an official pairing but not until around series 3.**

**Also, sorry for this chapter being short, I've been so busy lately, I haven't really had much time to write.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ice Man No More

"Sherlock!"

Kate had leapt from the black Jaguar before it had even stopped and bolted over to where Sherlock was walking away from an ambulance, discarding a bright orange blanket into the back of a parked police car. "What happened? Where's John?"

She was quite flustered and scared, there were police and paramedics and press crawling the place, and she had just seen a body bag being removed and there was no sign of John. "It's alright, John is fine. He's right over there." He pointed and gestured in the opposite direction and she turned to see John ducking under the police tape and making his way towards them.

In the mix of walking and running, she met her brother half way and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, breathing a sigh of relief as she did. John laughed lightly at his sister's unexpected attack, that was until he saw the worry on her face and the forming tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lestrade called me and said that there had been a shooting, but then I saw them removing a body from the building and I, I thought that…"

John cut her off by hugging her even tighter. "It's okay. I'm perfectly fine. See?" He held her out at arm's length, frowning as he saw her watering eyes.

"Of course he's fine. Why shouldn't he be?" Sherlock spoke from behind them. "After all you have just killed a man."

Kate stared at her brother who was glaring at his flatmate with annoyance. "Timing!" He hissed.

"You killed someone?"

"Yes, but in fairness he was a serial killer." John stated in defence and went on to tell her all about the proceedings of the night. Basically, since Kate ad left Baker Street not two hours ago, Sherlock had managed to almost get himself killed and John had shot and killed the killer the police had been chasing for weeks. She still couldn't believe that the killer was a simple taxi driver. He was clever, very clever, making his victims chose between two pills with the promise that whichever one they chose, he would take the other. He called their bluff and it killed them.

"I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry?" Sherlock suddenly asked, already making his way in the opposite direction, away from the scene. "There's a lovely Chinese just at the bottom of Baker Street that stays open until about two."

John frowned again completely passing over Sherlock's suggestion. "What happened to there?" He pointed to her face where faint bruising had slowly began to appear on her jaw line from her recent assault.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just a suspect playing a little rough." She tried to brush it off nonchalantly but John was having none of it. He pressed the issue again, and so she felt forced to tell him about Mr Wickham and the assault. She gave Sherlock a quick side wards glance before deciding against going further and mentioning Mycroft, she still hadn't figured out if they were indeed related.

Speaking of the devil, looking across the car park, on the other side of the police tape, Mycroft was still there, standing by his car leaning on his umbrella. Behind him stood a rather beautiful woman with long brown hair, she had been in the car with them so she figured that she must have been his assistant. The fact that her face seemed to be drawn to her phone helped to prove that theory. Kate never actually caught her name; although she didn't seem to be the slightest bit weary of her surroundings, Mycroft was watching the three of them with great care. _I should probably thank him_ she thought before turning to John and Sherlock who were trying to decide whether or not Sherlock could really know the fortunes in the cookies before they were actually served. "Hold on just a second."

It had just started to rain as she made her way across the tarmac. It was not a heavy down pour, but more of a drizzle, the type of rain that you cannot actually see but in minutes it had you soaked, so it was quite convenient that by the time she dodged the slowly forming puddles and made it back to the car, that Mycroft was standing there with his umbrella opened above his head.

"Ah Miss Watson." Mycroft said upon her approach. He gestured for her join him under the cover of the umbrella, she gratefully accepted. "What can I do for you?"

Kate pulled her blazer closer around her, trying to fend off the rain on the back of her neck. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"There is no need."

"You have helped me today. Twice. I suppose other people would have just walked on by. So let me thank you Mr Holmes." Mycroft held up a hand to pause her.

"Mycroft. Please." He said with the faintest hint of a smile as he looked down at her. He stood above her by a good five or six inches. She had never actually noticed exactly how tall he was until now. "Now if all is finished here, perhaps I could give you a ride back to your flat."

Before she could even think about replying, a voice came from behind her followed by a rather annoyed looking Sherlock, his great coat flapping wildly behind him as he stalked over to them with John in pursuit. "What are you doing here?"

"Another case cracked. How very public spirited. Although, that never has been your true motivation, has it?"

Sherlock let out a sort of half grunt and half sigh, before repeating his question. "What are you doing here?"

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Is that so? IT was never expressed to me."

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

"Oddly enough, no."

Kate felt very awkward, especially as she was still standing underneath the umbrella and was now wedged in between Mycroft and Sherlock, who were still having an argument, if you could call it that.

"We have more in common than you like to believe." Mycroft said, still staring narrow eyed at Sherlock. "This petty feud between us is childish, you know it is. People will suffer. You know how it always upset Mummy."

_Mummy?_ Who was mummy? She looked up and flicked her head from one Holmes to another before turning to John. _Mummy?_ She mouthed in his direction, and with a look on his face that seemed to say 'I know, right?' John nodded slowly in reply.

"It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft." Sherlock snapped at his brother, elder or younger Kate did not know but at a guess she would have to say older, but not by many years.

"Oh, so you two are actually brothers then?" she asked after a couple of silent glaring. "It's just that…"

Sherlock stopped her mid-sentence. "It's just what?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. "I had a hunch."

Sherlock peered at her for a few vacant seconds before sighing and clasping his hands behind his back. "Well, good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic." He spun on his heel and began to stalk away. John made to leave to but not before turning back to Kate, giving her a look as if asking her what she was waiting for.

"Just give me a second." She said quietly, giving her hand a small wave and turning back to the elder Holmes. "So Sherlock is you brother." It was more of a statement than a question.

With a reluctant sigh Mycroft bowed his head slightly. "Younger, yes. With much regret." He looked across the car park at Sherlock and John who were waiting by the police tape for Kate to return. He inhaled a little, as if to speak but his eyes seemed to narrow as he looked back to her. With a low tut and a long finger he gestured to her jaw, never touching the skin, and pointed to the newly formed bruise that seemed to have grown in the past few minutes.

"You ought to be more careful of where you tread Miss Watson. You never know whose path you will cross." With a hand still on the umbrellas wooden and curved handle, Mycroft reached into the inside breast pocket of his three-piece and pulled out a small piece of paper. "I'm going to give you my card. Do not hesitate to call if you ever need assistance of any kind."

He handed her the card and as she took it she noticed a plain, thin gold band on his right hand. "Why are you doing this?" She asked sounding harsher than she had intended. "I mean, why are you being so nice to me? Surely you have more important things to be doing."

Mycroft's face softened, and the grip on the handle tightened. "Because much like you own brother, I think you will be good for Sherlock. Having you around, as well as John may keep him grounded.

"Sir," His assistant, Anthea was standing behind him, her brown hair falling in front of her face as her eyes looked down on her phone, as they usually were. "Shall we go?"

Kate took that as her queue to leave, and so wrapping her blazer around her body again she turned and lightly jogged over to where John and Sherlock were waiting for her.

Mycroft Holmes had never been someone who would find another person intriguing, or even interesting to say the least, he tolerate most people, or just simply did not bother with them. But there was something about the younger Watson that he found bearable, he would even go as far as to say comforting. He watched her as she left with his brother and the doctor, and as he watched he analysed.

She was of average height, around five foot five. Natural blond, though darker than most. She had an athletic build, well trained arms and legs that were lightly muscular. Tanned skin. Light freckles dusting across her nose, obviously spent some time in a coastal city or travelled quite a bit. She was left-handed, he had noted that as she had picked up her teacup using her left. Approximately mid-twenties ranging to late twenties, with a faint worry line above her brow more than likely from the stress of her police work. Her hair was cut neatly to her shoulder, edging just below, and it was set in waves, natural not applied. Although her hair was blond, her thick and subtly arched eyebrows were darker, almost brown which suggested a colour had been used but the hair roots were an even shade that seemed to compliment her brown, almost hazel eyes. She was born and raised in the London area, as she had a hint of the accent when she spoke.

The three of them, Sherlock, John and Kate, made their way to leave the scene with every intention of loading themselves up with greasy Chinese food, and as soon as that was done Kate was planning on falling into her bed and not surfacing for at least a week. London had certainly made an impression Kate looked back over her shoulder one last time and saw the smallest glimpse of a tweed suit ducking under the door frame and disappear into the back of the sleek black car.

* * *

**Don't forget to send me a PM or leave a review if there is anything that you desperately want to see happen.**

**-Watson'sGirl-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Sherlock, or its characters, they belong to their respected owners. I only own my OC and any other I chose to introduce on the future.**

**I fixed the little chapter problem that happened. When I went to post Chapter 5, my computer selected it for Chapter 4 as well, but I fixed it. Yay!**

**Also, this story is now available on Archive Of Our Own. (AO3) There is a link to it on my profile.**

**Apologies for this incredibly short chapter, I have been so busy with college and work that I've had hardly any time to write.**

**Thanks to AssassinaAquila, TheGirlWhoPrefersOlderMen, AmaranteX, Haha21, cynthiatophklepinger  
Rosilynne, JackSparrowsWench92, Protagonist Of Life, Tears of the Dark, AuroraxHime, wholocked234, Collykins, anakinsatanas, gre, Hope of the Darkness, Arianna Mitoko, sesysbaby666, xPunkyFishx, pixiiee, ch3rrypops, blackcat711, ErzsebetMorgana, ReverieNoblesse and wireless-bird for following and favouriting.**

**Any transcript used is courtesy of Ariane DeVere.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ice Man No More

The tolls of the bells of Parliament and Big Ben spread over London as midnight came and went and the smell of takeaway filled the air as Sherlock and the Watson's rounded the corner onto Baker Street. Sherlock had opted for calling them the Watson's, he did not know why, it just seemed to have stuck.

Much to his surprise Sherlock had grown quite fond of Katherine Watson, he had managed to steal a quick glance at her driving licence when she left her purse in his flat that morning; although it had only been eighteen hours since the youngest Watson moved in, Sherlock could see that she and John were almost the same.

If their looks weren't enough, then their personalities were a dead giveaway. They shared the same sandy brown hair and small rounded nose, as well as the straight mouth and not to mention their physical form. John was a soldier, well a doctor but a soldier none the less, and Kate is a police officer, not forgetting the few years of undercover work that John had told him she completed in the first few years of her career.

Reaching Baker Street, John handed the bags of food to Kate so he could unlock the front door, careful not to disturb their surely sleeping landlady. They were about to take their own share of food and disperse to their flats when Kate suggested that the three of them ate in her flat. "It's easier than separating everything. And I really can't be bothered to walk up those stairs."

Kate's flat was quite small for having two bedrooms. The living room was a good two or three feet smaller than that of 221B's, which explained the reasoning behind all three of them being squashed side by side on the three piece sofa rather than in their own individual chairs. They had dished out their own portions of noodles and chicken with sauce and in Sherlock's opinion, were carrying out the quite droll and rather tedious notion of general small talk and pleasantries while eating.

Sherlock was just about to shovel a pile of noodles into his mouth, he was usually a tad more dignified whenever he ate but since it had been almost six days since his last meal, it mattered not, when he suddenly stopped the hand holding his fork mid-air and turned to face Kate.

"You had a hunch." He said.

Kate was confused. Was he doing that thing where he finished off a conversation that had been had over a few weeks ago, he just hadn't been paying attention?

"What?" She asked, setting down her glass of water onto the coffee table.

"At the college, you said you had a 'hunch' that Mycroft and I were related."

"Oh. Did I?" Narrowing her eyes, Kate failed to see his point, but she said nothing and continued to eat her food.

Even though she was engaged in a conversation with John, every mouthful she took or every time she reached for a drink of her water, she could see Sherlock practically glowering at her in her peripheral.

Heaving a sigh Kate dropped her hands holding her fork and carton onto her legs that were crossed under her. "What now?" She sighed, tucking a fallen curl behind her ear and returning the glower.

"I wasn't aware that you and my brother were already…acquainted." Sherlock said giving a sharp shrug of his shoulders; Kate noted the sigh and rather exasperated expression on her brother's face.

Sherlock ignored this completely and rather obnoxiously sniffed the air, looking around the flat as he did so.

"What was my brother doing here?" He asked sniffing the air once more, even more obnoxiously as he had before. Kate was slightly grateful that John had decided against commenting, but now she wished that he would say something, anything.

"He wasn't." She stated simply, avoiding his glare. She knew that it wasn't a big deal. She was just being friendly, inviting him in after he had helped her. But to Sherlock, it seemed that she had just started World War Three.

"Please, you are as transparent as John. This entire room stinks of his over powering cologne." Sherlock said with a grimace. "Did he offer you money to spy on me? He's in the habit of doing that these days."

"That's true." John clarified waving his fork that had some noodles wrapped around its prongs. "I can remember not even twelve hours after I moved into Baker Street did Mycroft Holmes _politely_ waylaid me and offered me money to be his personal spy. I don't know what Sherlock was more annoyed at, the fact that his brother had done that or rather that I didn't take the money for us to split. But in all seriousness, he didn't lure you a practically scarce and dark parking lot and offer you a huge amount of money?" Kate stared at her brother. Was he being serious? That actually happened?

"No. There was no car parks or money or luring." She said, still not believing that had actually happened. Sure, her first impression of Mycroft was that he was an authoritative man with an obvious amount of power. But to kidnap someone, as Sherlock and John had put it, seemed a little too far fetched and more than likely exaggerated.

Again they pressed and continued to pester and bombard her with questions and queries. It was getting to the point where Kate's bites of food were beginning to grow louder and steadily become more aggressive and exasperated.

"Maybe he just dropped by?" John suggested, growing bored with the topic. He could sense that his younger sister was too feeling the strain of Sherlock's constant persisting and pestering.

"No." Sherlock stated. "Mycroft never just 'drops by'. The only possible for my brother to drop by would be if he needed something, and he always needs something."

Feeling reluctant to tell them the full extent of the incident at the station, Kate remained silent. It was not like anything serious had happened to her, she hadn't been hurt so she honestly didn't see what would be beneficial about telling them about Wickham, and how he attacked her. Or about how Mycroft ensured that she made it home safely. She knew fine well that Sherlock was pissed off that his brother had been here; judging by his reaction to her already knowing Mycroft she thought it best to leave it.

"I honestly don't see what your problem is Sherlock. I couldn't not invite him in, it seemed rude not to. And if you really must know," Kate sighed, dropping her fork into her take out box. "As you both know, my suspect had a sudden change of heart during the interrogation and ended up being re-arrested and charged for the assault of a police officer."

John nodded slowly remembering how he had clocked the steadily deepening bruise that had formed on her jaw. Glancing at it once more he could see that the swelling had decreased slightly but the bruising was still prominent and a mix of violent reds and purples.

Sherlock on the other hand did not share this sympathy and scowled.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing except the fact that you invited my brother into my flat without permission were he has more than likely planted his tiny little bugs all over the place."

She scoffed at this. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are." Kate retorted. "First of all we had tea in my flat, not yours. Second, we had tea! Just tea. Nothing too earth shattering. There was no scheming and no spying."

Sherlock huffed and took a mouthful of his food. "Hardly likely."

"In fact, he wasn't even here for five minutes because I had to come and collect the two of you from the college where you were too busy provoking a dangerous killer."

Unsurprisingly to most, Kate found that she was no longer in the mood to finish her supper. She was still hungry, starving in fact but he cod not force herself to sit there a moment longer. She had had a very long, tiring and...interesting day for the use of a better word and so retiring to bed seemed to be the best solution at the moment. Giving John a quick kiss goodnight on the cheek, she took her food and dumped it on the kitchen counter, the fork clattered loudly as it fell from the carton.

John and Sherlock watched silently as Kate exited the kitchen, flitting through the living room, her bare feet padded across the carpeting before her bedroom door closed with a hefty and firm slam. John pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Proud of yourself?" He shot Sherlock a quick, passing glance before he too took his food to the kitchen and scraped the cartons contents into the metal bin by the fridge.

"I don't understand." Sherlock said sounding generally confused and from the kitchen John exited carrying his and Sherlock's coat.

"No. You never do, do you?"

"Yes. You're quite right, John." Sherlock said much to John's surprise. "I don't suppose I will ever understand exactly what it is that makes you Watson's so irritably emotional."

"Emotional? What the hell does that mean? I am not emotional!." John snapped throwing Sherlock his coat who was smirking at his flat mate's tantrum.

"Of course not John."

Back in her bedroom, Kate was too tired and fed up to do anything other than simply crawl into her bed and hide under the covers. It was some accomplishment having lived in her new flat for less than a day and she had already been out on an case of national importance, been assaulted and almost started an Armageddon like situation. Well in Sherlock's mind she had.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't not like Sherlock, she saw him as an intelligent man who seems to have played a hand in getting her brother's life back to normal. She could also see that he was an incredibly stubborn and most of the time childish and just plain ignorant, but it had only been one day.

It seemed that living with Sherlock Holmes would certainly take some getting used to.


End file.
